


My Brother, Alice

by AngelicCharizard



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicCharizard/pseuds/AngelicCharizard
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to Yosuke pretending Teddie is his foreigner girlfriend -- unsurprisingly this does not go over well.





	My Brother, Alice

**Author's Note:**

> I can't claim to be a great writer, but it felt wrong leaving this to rot on my hard drive.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Yosuke sat on the couch watching TV when Teddie jumped in front of the screen, dressed in the same outfit he wore the day of the culture festival. He excitedly shoved a flyer in Yosuke’s face and put on his best smile. “Yooosukeee they’re giving away free cake to pretty girls here-- can you take me to the city so I can go?”

Yosuke frowned. “Dude, one word out of your mouth and they’re gonna know you’re not a chick.”

Teddie pouted. “But I want free cake…”

Yosuke sighed as Teddie’s lower lip began to quiver and his big blue eyes began to water. “Dude, you spend too much time around Rise. ...Wait a moment…” He glanced at Teddie again. “You totally look like a foreigner-- what if we pretended that you can’t speak Japanese?”

Teddie smiled. “You’d really do that for me?”

Yosuke shrugged. “I really have nothing better to do today, yeah, sure. You’ll owe me, though.”

Teddie wrapped his arms around Yosuke’s neck and squeezed tightly. “Thank you Yosukeeee!”

“I can’t speak for you if you choke me!” He then glanced at Teddie again. “Actually, let’s find you something a little more normal to wear, I don’t think there’s  _ any _ country where people go out dressed like that just to shop.”

 

. . .

 

Teddie held tightly onto Yosuke’s hand as they walked through the mall to get to the sweets shop, skipping as much as Yosuke’s walking speed permitted.

“Hey, Hanamura!”

Yosuke turned around to see some guys he vaguely knew from school. “Uh, hey. What’s up?”

“Sorry, we uh, just…” The boys exchanged glances, smirking. “We just wanted you to turn around so we could see  _ her _ .”

Yosuke glanced at Teddie, having forgotten their incredibly odd setup. “Ohhh… yeah… I was just…”

“How in the world did you get a hottie like that?”

“We have a whole new respect for you, Hanamura.”

It seemed that these guys had not watched the cross-dressing pageant this year. Yosuke was going to explain the situation, but he paused. Not only was it easier to let them think that Teddie was his girlfriend, it also made him feel a little good to have his peers think he had a girlfriend – one they found to be attractive, at that. “She’s uh, foreign. I met her through an exchange program-- she doesn’t speak Japanese very well.”

The guys chattered excitedly. “Nice, Hanamura!”

“Hey, maybe you two could hang out with us next weekend? There’s a new burger place opening up a few blocks from here-- maybe she’d like that?”

Yosuke smiled. It hit him then that after Yu left, he really didn’t have anybody to hang out with on a regular basis. He met up with Chie, Kanji, and Yukiko occasionally, but he didn’t have any friends that he consistently met up with. “Yeah, that sounds great!” He then paused and turned to Teddie quickly, repeating a fragment of their offer in as much English as he could recall.

Teddie cocked his head and Yosuke’s smile became forced. He leaned in and whispered to Teddie. “Remember, you owe me!”

Teddie swiveled a bit in place and nodded to both Yosuke and the group of guys. The guys cheered and waved at Yosuke. “See you next sunday, then!”

 

. . .

 

“Yosuke, why do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Yosuke flinched at the question sounding from his bedroom closet. “I don’t want to be your boyfriend, Teddie. I want those guys to think that you’re my girlfriend so they’ll think I’m cool.” After speaking, he realized the lameness of what he said and frowned.

Teddie rested his chin on his hands and smiled. “You need something more extreme than that to be cool, Yosuke!”

Yosuke tossed a nearby sock at Teddie. “Shut up.”

Teddie threw the sock back and began to kick his legs happily. “You do make a good boyfriend, though, Yosuke. You held my hand the whole time and you gave me sweets! Can I be your girlfriend forever?”

Yosuke scowled. “Dude, none of that was any different than what we usually do. ...Except for maybe the hand holding.”

“Yeah! Normally Sensei and Nana-chan are the only ones that let me hold their hands!”

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “You can be my ‘girlfriend’ as long as it benefits me.”

Teddie cheered. “Yaaay! Don't worry Yosuke, I’ll be the best girlfriend ever!”

 

. . .

 

That Sunday, Yosuke and Teddie head to the burger place and saw the guys. 

“Hanamura! There you two are!”

“Hey, I just realized, I never got her name!”

Yosuke frowned. “Uhh… Alice! Her name is Alice.”

Teddie gave his crowd-pleasing-est smile and motioned a curtsey.

“She’s so cute! I’m gonna die!”

“Hey Hanamura, do you think you can go get our food for us?”

Yosuke pursed his lips and then shrugged. “Yeah, s-sure…” He got everyone’s orders and head to the counter.

When Yosuke left earshot, the guys began to talk again. “I still don’t get it.”

“Yeah, how the heck did Hanamura get a girl like this?”

Teddie put his hands in his lap and pretended to not be able to understand them. He did promise to be the best girlfriend ever, after all.

“I know! Hanamura’s such a loser. I would have been shocked to see him with  _ any _ girl, let alone one this hot!”

Teddie frowned. Sure, he and his friends made fun of Yosuke all the time, but it felt different coming from someone who didn't care about Yosuke as much as they did.

“Ugh, I know! When that transfer student showed up I thought he’d rub off on him -- but it seemed like it worked the other way around!”

“Yeah! You about that  _ show _ those guys put on during the culture festival, right?”

“I know!”

“Hey, maybe that transfer student was weird from the start -- I mean, you’ve seen the weirdos that all flocked to him last year!”

“Haha, I get it, Hanamura’s such a loser, he has his own gravitational pull to other losers!”

Teddie pouted and stood up, slamming his hands on the table. The boys all stared at him, shocked. “Yosuke’s not a loser! He’s lame at times, and it's easy to get him to do stuff for you -- but that's just because he’s so nice!”

Yosuke set his armfuls of plastic trays down on the table and placed a hand on his forehead as he saw everyone stare at him after Teddie’s outburst.

“Hanamura...”

“...Your ‘girlfriend’ is a guy in drag!”

The table erupted in laughter and Yosuke folded his arms tightly. He was about to scold Teddie for ruining his shot at being in a friend group, but then he realized -- these guys were more losers than he was.

Yosuke shrugged. “Yeah. He is.” His eyes lit up. “But  _ you _ guys didn't know that until just now. You all had the hots for my dorky little brother, didn't you?” Both Teddie and Yosuke began to laugh. “You should have seen your faces when you looked at him! Oh man!”

The boys at the table exchanged uncomfortable glances. Before they got mad, Yosuke placed a hand on Teddie’s shoulder and led him away from the table with their tray of food. “C’mon, Ted, let's go eat outside. Also, let's get ice cream after, you deserve it.”

Teddie cheered, and the two of them walked out of sight from the table of obnoxious boys.

 

. . .

 

Yosuke flopped on his bed groaning and laughing. “I can't believe I thought it would be fun to hang out with those guys! They're so stuck up -- who goes around thinking they're better than somebody they don't even know?” He turned to Teddie, who was sitting on his bed in the closet. “Thanks for sticking up for me back there; I didn't know I needed it.”

Teddie smiled, but his smile then faded as he began to think. “Yosuke… you called me your ‘little brother’ back there.”

Yosuke blinked, eyes rolling in thought. “Oh, yeah. ‘Dorky friend’ didn't have the impact I wanted it to, so…”

Teddie smiled. “You make a great big brother, Yosuke!”

Yosuke grimaced. “What?”

“Nana-chan talks about how Sensei is a great big brother all the time; how he always hangs out with her and makes sure she's happy, and buys her things, and helps her fall back asleep when she has a nightmare…”

Yosuke sighed. “Ugh, you  _ are _ my little brother, aren’t you?” He frowned. “Must be how I can tolerate you even though you’re so annoying.”

Teddie smiled wide. “I love you, big brother!”

Yosuke groaned. “Don't you  _ dare _ call me that in public!”


End file.
